Rain
by PoisonLogic
Summary: A Zaraki Kenpachi X OC Love Story. What happens when Zaraki Kenpachi finds someone that loves him? What happens when he falls in love with her?Trying to protect him and herself, Tsukiko, will have to reveal her secret...
1. Introduction OC

OC info

Hi my name is Tsukiko. Tsukiko means moon child

I was given this name because I was born on a full moon, and I have a birthmark in the shape of a " half-moon" on my right ankle.

I'm a 16 year old Shinigami, the current 6th seat of the 11th division

Let me give you an idea as to how I look.

I have long brown curly hair that reaches my hip. Its always messed up tough...

My eyes are mostly green, though sometimes blue

I'm a bit on the short side and my skin is olive-toned

I like wearing dark coloured clothing, preferably back or crimson. My shinigami robes are a bit worn out and have a bunch of chains hanging to each side.

I always wear a black choker with a red heart around my neck and spiky accessorizes.

I'm a shy girl at first, but once you get to know me I'm a bit on the crazy side.

I love nature and all that is in it, especially canines.

My father was killed by a hollow and my mother died giving birth to me. I dont like speaking of them because it really saddens me.

I have no clue what my zanpakuto is called. I think its just a katana and i got ripped off.

But why would i need a zanpakuto? I have nature controling ability's. Not to mention. I can dream the future. Ill get back to that later in the story im about to tell you.

So are you ready for my story?


	2. Dreams

Chapter 1

I sat up strait on my bed gasping. "What type of weird-ass dream was that?" I thought out loud (I have the ability to speak my thoughts without realizing it)

I looked at the time.. * Shit!! I was supposed to meet up with Renji and Rukia an hour ago.. Maybe they're still near the lake. I hope so. Better hurry*

I stripped of my clothes and got into the shower, took a quick bath and got dressed in my daily shinigami robes. *gawd, these clothes piss me of, it's always the same thing*

I grabbed my sword and headed out. On my way out I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.. * My hair.. is DEAD* I decided not to waste time trying to fix it, only for it to die again in less then an hour. So I headed out

I was supposed to meet them by the lake, but when I got there, they already left. All they did was leave a note at the big cherry blossom tree, where we usually hang out.

_As usual, you're late_

_Me (Rukia), Renji and Ichigo headed out _

_You probably slept late because of your reading_

_Don't make promises you can't keep. _

_,Rukia_

I sat down on the grass, and starred across the lake.

There he was, our psychotic, power-hungry, tyrant… Captain Kenpachi. He was asleep under a tree. He looked so peaceful.

My thoughts drifted to my dream. I blushed. He my captain! What am I thinking.

I lay down in the grass to stare at the clouds. Ever since I was a little kid I always loved finding shapes in the clouds. Then again it always made me sleepy. Before I knew it I was gone.

_I saw myself from across the lake_

_*This is weird* I thought* I usually only see the future from my perspective, never from someone else's. I could not control the body I was invading, I was only a soul trapped inside it, watching and feeling what it felt._

"_Tsukiko" the body murmured_

_I felt the feeling of yearning. This body was yearning for mine._

_I recognized the voice, only I wasn't sure from where I heard it before_

_The body stared down at his rough hands._

_*How can I love you with these hands and not hurt you* the body was thinking._

_The feeling of sadness and Despair hit me._

"_Tsukiko" the body murmured again._

"_KEN-CHAN!!!" a little girl screamed " YOU'RE AWAKE!"_

_The body's head turned to stare a small pink-haired girl in the face._

_Lieutenant Yachiru._

_I'm in Kenpachi's body… _

I woke up. "KEN-CHAN! YOUR AWAKE" I heard Yachiru-chan scream.

My eyes directed themselves across the lake, only to find Kempachi staring at me, with a face I've never seen before. His face was soft and gentile looking. …

I instantly remembered last nights dream…. Ken-chan..


	3. Bells

Chapter 2

When I got home I decided to get some training done.

I went to the forest.

If I'm going to higher my rank, I've got to train.

I sat down on the grass and concentrated as hard as I could.

_Earth_

I called out to the earth, making boulders fly out into the sky.

I took out my sword, and turned the boulders into dust. I reached the ground before the dust did. My speed was improving.

I was proud.

Ever since I was small I've been able to control the elements surrounding me. Then I realized it wasn't just the elements I was controlling, I was controlling nature, along with time and space.

It was a nice ability, especially if you like rain. There's a reason there's never been a drought in soul society since I arrived.

Of course nobody knows my special ability, it's a secret.

It's something that makes me different from the rest.

I inherited these powers from my father. He was a moon elf.

You can figure the reason I was born at night. It's a tradition of our species. But I'm only a half moon elf. My mother was a shinigami. She called my Tsukiko, child of the moon, for a reason. Moon elves are powerful beings whose existence is taken for granted. But there always surrounding us, protecting us and the delicate balance that is nature. There are only few who can see moon elf's, my mother was one of them. I've never seen one, they always hide. According to legend, they are beautiful. But that's just a myth. For all I know they are pointy-eared midgets.

My powers where improving. I was now capable of controlling earth perfectly. Only it really tired me.

I lay down in the grass and listen to the sound of the wind.

I decided to make it rain and enjoy the downpour.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds surrounded me.

I swear I heard the sounds of bells. I wonder why. I opened my eyes again and say him standing there. Our captain was across the field, staring at me. I closed my eyes. Maybe I was hallucinating. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

There where 4 possibilities for Kenpachi's random appearances these days.

I was somehow subconsciously thinking about him

I'm going crazy

He's a crazy bloodthirsty stalker

He just happened to be there, got bored, and walked away.

I'd like to think is 4


	4. Kisses

Chapter 3

I was heading back home when I was abruptly stopped by lieutenant Yachiru.

"Curly Chan!" she screamed, jumping on me.

Lately Yachiru has become like a sister to me.

"Good evening Lieutenant Yachiru" I said playfully, ruffling her pink hair.

This was the first time I had seen her without Kenpachi in sight.

"Where is Captain Kenpachi?" I asked her, seeming confused.

"He's out by the lake, drinking. I don't like it when Ken-Chan drinks. It usually means something is bothering him. He's been drinking a lot lately." She answered, placing a lily in my hair.

"Curly-Chan, can you go accompany Ken-Chan. Maybe he needs someone else other then me" she begged

I couldn't say no

I simply nodded and headed towards the lake.

When I arrived at the lake I saw him lying there.

Underneath the Cherry-blossom tree, lay our Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi.

His cheeks where flushed red, he was wasted.

Surrounding him where about 20 empty sake jars.

He was beyond wasted.  
I walked towards him

"Good-evening Captain Kenpachi" I greeted him politely.

"Tsukiko" he awnserd, nodding "Why are you here?" he asked, seeming confused.

"I'm sorry Captain, I'll leave" I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Sit Tsukiko" He commanded me.

I obeyed without hesitation. You don't mess with the captain of the eleventh division. Not unless you want to die.

"Captain Kenpachi, I'm sorry to bother you, but Lieutenant Yachiru is worried. She has commented me about your drinking habits when you're upset. I think she thinks your upset with her. You should make things clear to her, that whatever is bothering you does not include her in anyway."

I stopped talking, afraid I had said too much. Who was I to meddle in the captain's life?

Kenpachi laughed. "Yachiru is worried SHES doing the damage.

And she sends the one that is doing the damage to speak to me?" He burst into laughter

I did not understand. Was I bothering him? Why, how?

I had no idea what was going on.

"Do you want to know what's bothering me, Tsukiko?"

His voice was calm. I did not even notice when he put is arm around me.

He put his hand around my waits and pulled me onto his lap.

"It bothers me I can't do this." As he said that he brushed his rough fingers across my cheek.

"It bothers me I can't do this" He embraced me

"And most of all it bothers me I cant do this"

Before I understood what was happening, his lips crushed mine with force. They moved roughly with anxiety.

As the kiss grew intense, his lips softened, molding with mine.

Electric shocks where moving through my body. I wanted more.

My arms locked around his neck, and he embraced me tighter. Our lips kept locking. My fingers intertwined in his spiky hair, his lips hungry for more.

His tongue licked my lips, begging for an entrance. I let him in.

The taste of sake was strong, I did not like it.

His tongue roamed my mouth freely, playfully licking mine.

I was so lost in the moment, I completely forgot, he was my captain.

I stopped immediately.

"Bitch why did you stop?" he growled playfully, tracing my jaw line with his lips, back and forward.

He saw how those made me shiver. He stopped, chuckling.

"Lemme tell you a secret, girlie. I love you, Tsukiko-chan. I really do" He smiled, sincerely.

"I love you Tsukiko-chan." He repeated again before he fainted.

I guess that's what sake does to you.


	5. Wolves

Chapter 4

Kenpachi had fainted, right after he said those tree words.

_I love you_

Why, why did he have to say that?

I always respected Kenpachi, but I never knew I loved him until I wanted to say it back. He was my captain. It's just not right.

I felt the tears coming.

All I could do now was hope the alcohol was making him say things he did not mean.

The first tear ran down my cheek.

I wanted it to be real. To be loved.

I kissed Kenpachi's forehead and ran. I ran as far and fast as I could.

It started to thunder. I was heading towards the forest.

The tears made it hard for me to see. Eventually I tripped over a rock and stayed there, lying on the grass.

_Earth_

The earth created a cave around me. I created my own tomb.

"What the hell are you doing?" my Zanpakuto was pulsating.

*It spoke?*

"Yeah I spoke, got a problem?"

*you can hear my thoughts?*

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Great the first time my Zanpakuto communicates, and it has an attitude problem.

*What do you want?*

"Your in danger, unless you want to die, I suggest you get of the floor and train. Now call me and let's get started."

*Call you?*

"Yes…"

*How?*

"Well I'm not going to waits our time with some bullshit test, so ill just get it over with. Howl To The Moon Roga."

"_Howl To The Moon Roga"_

My zanpakuto suddenly changed into a sword two times my size.

I did not think I could lift it.

I just stared at it.

Beside me a great white wolf appeared.

"It feels good to be free" The wolf smiled.


	6. Wounds

Chapter 5

I stared down at my Zanpakuto.

*Can I even carry that?* was the first thing that went trough my mind.

I tried to lift up the sword. To my astonishment, it was as light as a feather

"Call out to the earth" the wolf commanded.

_Earth_

I created massive boulders, bigger then the ones I had made before.

This time it did not tier my out.

"Destroy them" the wolf commanded.

I swung my sword in the direction on the biggest boulder.

When my sword struck, the boulder evaporated, leaving not even dust behind.

I loved my new power; it took my mind of Kenpachi…

_Kenpachi_

I went to destroy the next boulder, but this time there was dust left behind.

Was I getting weaker?

I smashed the third boulder. Rock fragments scattered.

My Zanpakuto suddenly felt a lot heavier I could no longer lift it.

"Only your first swing is powerful, after that your strength will the decrease." The wolf stated.

My Zanpakuto changed back to his original form.

The wolf on my right disappeared.

I was left alone in the darkness of the cave I created.

I felt like a failure.

I cried for being a failure

I cried of anger

But most of all, I cried about Kenpachi..

I removed the rock ceiling I had created and made it rain harder.

The rain calmed me down. I blacked out.

………………………

When I woke up I was deep in the forest. I've never gone this far before.

How did I get here? Why was I here? Did I walk here myself?

Was I dragged here?

I couldn't remember anything..

I felt a throbbing pain in my arm. It was drenched in blood.

I was wounded..

What happened??


	7. Sisters

Chapter 6

I glanced around me.

Where the hell was I?

I knew I was inside the forest. But how deep in the forest was I exactly?

Surrounding me where tigers and snakes.

Yet they did not seem to want to attack me.

On the contrary, it seemed as if they where defending me.

The tigers growled and the snakes slithered at an unseen force.

A tiger launched his way into the air, like he was attacking something. There was a loud thud and the tiger flew backwards, hitting the tree behind me.

He stood up, panting and gasping, only to be hit again.

This time he did not stand up.

Another tiger was hit. This one whimpered a little and took his last breath. A female tiger tried to protect her cubs.

But her attempt was in vain.

The wind started to blow harder, and rocks started to levitate.

Only I was not the one causing it. At that instant I knew I was dealing with a moon elf. Only I could not see her or him.

The snakes also tried to attack, but they where crushed by the rocks that fell on top of them.

I stood alone, without the animals that protected me, about to face an unseen enemy.

"What? You can't see me anymore?" a female voice asked. "Guess your not so strong now are you, sis?"

Sis? What the hell did that mean?

Something that felt like a kick, hit me in the face. I flew backwards but was capable of landing on my feet.

"You can still stand after that?" The voice asked. "Don't worry you wont stand for long" She laughed.

Another kick in the face. I spit out some blood.

_Ice_

I made icicles fly in every direction. On my left the icicles where deflected. I now knew where she stood.

I only had one chance to get this right. I took out my sword.

_Howl to the moon Roga!_

I swung my sword at her with as much force as I and left.

I heard a thud, the sword was stopped.

"You think that shinigami shit can hurt me, sis?" She laughed.

My attack did not work. I returned my zanpakuto to its original form. She was still holding it. I now knew where she was. I kicked in that direction. The tree in front of me shook.

"You are strong, aren't you?" She laughed again "But not strong enough."

My face was bruised up. It hurt, my arm also hurt because of the scratches on it. But it was nothing compared to what I was about to feel. Blood gushed out of my left leg. I screamed.

I had been cut so deep I could actually see my bone. If I did not get away, I'd get killed by her. If I did get away I would bleed to death before I find my way.

Suddenly the pendant my dad gave my started to pulsate.

I always carry that pendant around, everywhere. But I never wore it. It reminded me to much of my father.

I was going to die. So I decided to wear the pendant.

I would die wearing the same pendant as my mother.

When I put the necklace around my neck, I could see her.

It gave me a sense of hope. If I could see the enemy I could beat her.

I had to admit, she was beautiful. I guess the legends were true.

She had long silver hair and violet colored eyes.

Her eyes stared at me furiously.

"Dads pendant" she said." He left you such a precious possession?!" She asked in disbelieve. A hiss escaped her mouth. "I'll kill you"she snarled, then launched at me.

_Earth_

Earth formed a barrier around me.

"So that's what the pendant does. It lets you see us." she whispered. "Our father should not have wasted something like that on you."

"He's not out father, and I'm not your fucking sister!!" I screamed back at her

"Yes you are, same father, different mothers" she laughed.

"That pretty much makes us sisters. Except my mother was pure, unlike that whore that gave birth to you."

I really love my mother; I get sensitive just by her being mentioned. This bitch had gone too far.

I sped towards her and kicked her, making her land on her back. I got to my knees and continued punching her. Trying to destroy her face. She kicked me away.

She stood up and spit out some blood, purple blood.

"I see you turned again. To bad you're not conscious when that happens, you don't even talk. It's not fun if I can't see the pain in your face." She seemed bored.

"What do you mean, bitch?" I asked

"You are conscious?" She asked, shocked "You don't disserve to feel this power."

She was right, I did feel powerful, and my bleeding leg did not even bother me anymore.

_Howl to the moon Roga._

My Zanpakuto turned, not twice, but three times my size.

I caught my refection in the sword. My hair was silver, like hers and my eyes where purple. The only difference between me and her now was that I had a crimson half-moon on my forehead.

I was a moon elf. Or at least close to one.

I swung my sword at her, once, twice, three times.

My sword was still light as a feather.

But she was fast. I only hit her once, cutting open her right cheek.

But that was enough. Blood gushed out. And she landed on her back.

Moon elves are really, really easy bleeders, but really hard to cut. She was unconscious.

"AYAME!" a male voice called from behind me.

I could tell from his looks he was no ordinary moon elf either. Instead of silver hair his was blond and his eyes where green.

"You bitch, she's hurt. You hurt my sweet Ayame. You will pay for this" he hissed.

He picked up the bloody mess that was Ayame, and ran away.

My sword turned back to its original form. I started to tremble. My leg started to hurt again. I fell down and slowly slipped into unconsciousness


	8. Healing

Chapter 7

When I woke up I was no longer in the forest, I was in the healing center. My body ached. I was alive.

A 4th division female walked in.

"Your Awake" she sounded relieved. "Thank god, your captain has been worried sick about you"

_*Kenpachi was here?*_

"He found you in the forest. If he hadn't you'd have died by now" she smiled. How can someone smile saying something like that?

"Should I call in your Captain? He's been here since he brought you. He won't move unless he knows your fine. You'd swear Lieutenant Yachiru was hurt."

_*Kenpachi was worried about me? Could that kiss have meant more then alcohol.*_

"No" My voice was hoarse "Don't let him in"

Kenpachi can not see me this way; he would not want a weakling in his division.

"Ok" the nurse said "Ill tell you woke up, but do not wish to see him"

I did not say that, but before I could protest the nurse walked out.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen to whatever was going on outside these walls.

"She does not wish to see you" I heard the nurse say.

Heavy footsteps where moving closer

"You shouldn't do that, she'll be upset. Don't go in there she will be ma-"

"I don't care what she wants I'm going in there!" Kenpachi barked back at the nurse.

The doors slammed open and Kenpachi walked in.

"You don't want to see me?" He sounded upset." I'm sorry about what I did last night by the lake. Yachiru was spying on us and told me what had happened when I was sober enough to understand. I went to apologies to you, but you weren't home. So I went out to look for you until I found you in the forest. I thought you where dead. But you where still breathing.

So I took you here as fast as I could and waited out side for you to recover. So I waited here till you regain consciousness for me to apologies, and you don't want to see me!!" He was mad "So I'll just get this over with so I can go. I'm sorr- " I cut him of.

"Don't apologies to me, it's not your fault. I let you, when I should have stopped you. I'm the one that's sorry, not to mention I should be thanking you for saving me. So don't apologies, it's all my fault."

"Don't bullshit me Tsukiko. Of course I saved you, you think id leave you there to die? So don't apologies"

"But Captain!"

"Tsukiko, Shut the hell up."

"But!!!" I've always been stubborn

Kenpachi wrapped his fingers firmly around my shoulders.

"You're stubborn, aren't you? I told you to shut up already"

"But Captain, its not your-"

"I said shut up"

His rough lips crushed mine.

"I told you to shut up" He smiled

His face suddenly turned serious again. He just realized what he had done. We stared at each other for a long, silent and awkward moment. Finally he turned around, and left.

I knew for a fact, that this time, he was sober.


	9. Nightmares

Chapter 8

After what had just happened I did not know whether I should be sad or happy.

I let happy take over.

I was HAPPY AS HELL!

The kiss had meant more then just alcohol after all, Kenpachi did love me. I wanted to stand up and jump in a couple of circles. But my leg still hurt so I couldn't. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Kenpachi…

Before I knew it I was gone.

_I saw Kenpachi and that Elf together._

_Only, it did not seem like a friendly reunion._

_Kenpachi had his zanpakuto out and the elf a bow._

_The elf looked at me and said. "I told you, you would pay" And then he smiled, the most frightening smiled I've ever seen._

_He pointed his bow in Kenpachis direction and shot an arrow._

_The arrow pierced Kenpachi's heart._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed._

_When I finally got to Kenpachi, it was too late. _

_The arrow had killed him….._

I woke up, soaked in sweat. *My Dream!*

I stood up, with my injured leg and everything. I stumbled my way out of the room. The nurses tried to hold me back.

But I just shoved them out of the way. I had to safe Kenpachi.

My dream took place back in the forest.

Only, I don't know how I got there. I was hit by a wave of despair.

Suddenly a surge of power went trough me. I looked at my hair; it was silver. I ran into the forest. Some how, I knew exactly where to go. Finally I got to my destination.

There they where, fighting an epic battle.

"Leave him alone!" I hissed at the elf.

"You're here? Aren't you supposed to be resting that leg of yours?" He laughed.

"I said, leave him out of this!" I hissed back at him.

I fierce snarl escaped my throat.

He just laughed at me.

Kenpachi, seemed confused.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" he asked.

"Your little girlfriend" The elf laughed, then turned his eyes in my direction.

"He can't see you, since your going all moon-elf on his ass" He laughed again "Lets give you something to enjoy"

He pointed his bow in Kenpachi's direction.

"I told you, you would pay" and he smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOO"

I ran right in between them, letting the arrow pierce me instead. I saw a strand of hair become brown again.

The arrow pierced my chest, it hurt.

"Tsukiko…" Kenpachi stuttered.

After that everything went to fast. A head rolled on the floor right next to me and stared at me with lifeless eyes.

Kenpachi knelt down beside me. This was the first time I had seen him cry. Maybe even the first time anyone had seen him cry. I reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I love you, Kenpachi" My voice was a weak murmur.

I felt my body getting heavier and colder by the second.

As if I was being drowned in a cold lake. But it wasn't painful.

Slowly the darkness took over, until al there was left was darkness.

At least Kenpachi is safe.


	10. Tears

Chapter 9

~**Yachiru's POV.**~

The sky was beginning to darken. I was wondering why Kenpachi had taken so long.

When Ken-Chan finally came back, he was soaked in blood.

He was carrying Tsukiko's bloody body in his arms. His eyes seemed vacant. It was as if he was not even there.

" Ken-Chan! What happened to Tsukiko-San?" I asked.

For the first time since I knew Ken-Chan, he ignored me.

He kept on walking.

I followed him to the healing center. When he got inside he handed Tsukiko's body to Captain Unohana.

He whispered something and Unohana nodded understandably.

Unohana took Tsukiko into another room.

Ken-Chan did not enter, he leaned up against the door and closed his eyes.

I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I hated seeing Kenpachi this way. I ran up to him and hugged him. He put his hand on the top of my head.

"Go home, Yachiru. It's going to be a long night" He told me

I obeyed, turned around and left.

The days that followed, I barely saw him. And when I did he never spoke. He just sat there, lifelessly. Occasionally a tear escaped his hard complexion.

The only time he spoke, was to announce that he was going back to the healing center. I was never allowed to you with him. I had to stay home.

One day I disobeyed that order and secretly followed him.

Kenpachi never showed any weaknesses, but something was really ripping him apart inside. And I had to know what.

We arrived at the healing center and Kenpachi entered. I followed shortly after. He could not know I was there.

He entered the room Unohana placed Tsukiko that night.

I silently stood by the door and spied on them.

Kenpachi sat in a chair by the bed Tsukiko was resting in.

He held her hand. Occasionally he brushed her cheek, or removed hair from her face. Other then that he did not move. He just sat there., staring at her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

The problem was, she did not wake up.

I stood there for hours. Nothing had changed.

Kenpachi sighed heavily. He stared at the floor.

He stood up, and kissed Tsukiko's forehead.

Then he turned around, heading towards the door where I stood.

But then… Tsukiko groaned

~** Tsukiko's POV **~

It's been days already. Days I had to suffer like this.

Days of this endless torment.

Seeing Kenpachi this way was ripping me apart.

Seeing him cry, seeing him cry over me.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I had to live, I had to live for Kenpachi.

The problem was, I did not know how to enter my body again.

I started to cry.

"KENPACHI!!!!!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. But I was not heard. I fell down to my knees. Ken-Chan…

My pendant started to pulsate. I did not realize I was still wearing it. I grabbed a hold of it.

Then everything went dark. But I was still alive. It was as if my eyes where closed.

I felt someone kiss my forehead. I recognized those lips.

I tried to speak, but words did not escape my throat.

I groaned


	11. Awakenings

Chapter 10

I groaned. My body felt stiff and soar. I could barely move a muscle. I tried to open my eyes. When I did the bright sunlight forced me to close them again. I tried one more time. I was overcast by a shadow. Kenpachi stood before me.

"Captain" I stuttered, unable to find any word suitable for the extreme joy I was feeling at that moment.

I was alive, and so was Kenpachi. I could be with him, love him.

Apparently he was also speechless. He just stood there, staring at me with wondrous eyes.

He stumbled his way to my bed.

He grabbed my hand, and roughly pulled me into a seated position. He caught me in his arms and embraced me tightly.

I rested my head on his wide muscled chest and he placed his chin on the top of my head. We stayed like this for a really long time, but I did not mind it at all.

"You really fucking scared me, Tsukiko" He whispered

"I'm sorry" I whispered back

"Promise me you won't put yourself in danger again "He begged "Promise me!"

"But I only did it to save you."

"You almost got killed."

I remained silent, he was right. I almost died, but it was worth it.

He cupped my chin in his rough hands and made me look at him.

"I love you, Tsukiko. I can't live without you"

He kissed me, softly. As if he was afraid I may break any second.

I kissed him back, passionately.

I did not even realize when the blanket that was covering me had fallen of, leaving my breast bared for anyone within eye distance. That included Kenpachi.

Instead of turning his face the other direction, he just stared at my body.

"Captain!" I exclaimed. "At least close your eyes!" I laughed.

"Sorry…" He closed his eyes

I pulled my blanket back up, covering my breast.

"You can open your eyes now" I giggled

He opened his eyes and smiled. I missed that smile so much.

"I love you, Captain Kenpachi" I whispered, locking my arms around his neck. Those movements made the blanket slip of again.

Kenpachi quickly closed his eyes. I laughed.

"You no longer have to close your eyes" I said, in a teasing voice.

He carefully opened the eye that was not covered by the eye patch, saw that my breast where still viewable and closed his eyes again. "Shit, Tsukiko. I'm a man, I have needs. I don't know if I can always control myself you know!" He whispered.

"Who said you needed to control yourself?" I asked, teasingly.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I really love you, Tsukiko-Chan" He whispered in my ear, while pinning me down on the bed.

"I love you to Kenpachi-Sama"

He removed the blanket completely from my body, and stripped of his clothes.

And we began.

......................

When we finished, we lay next to each other. Kenpachi had his arm around me, holding me closely to his body.

He brushed the hair of my face and kissed me. He stood up and got dressed. "I have to go before people start wondering where I am. No one may know about us. I'm your captain, its just wrong in their eyes." He told me while pulling on his worn out robe.

I nodded; I understood perfectly what he meant.

He walked up to me and kissed me once again. "I'll be back soon" he whispered in my ear.

"Bye Ken-Chan" I whispered back.

He turned around and walked out the door.

I don't think I've ever been happier.

~*Yachiru's POV*~

When Tsukiko groaned, I saw Ken-Chan's face light up.

It was great to see him happy again. That was enough for me. I Turned around and went back home

When Ken-Chan finally came back home too, he seemed happy and proud.

"Did you get in a fight Ken-Chan?"

He looked at me with a huge grin stretched upon his face.

"A lot better" He smiled

"What did you do, Ken-Chan?" I asked. What could make Ken-Chan happier then a fight?

When I asked him, he changed the subject.

I guess ill never know.


	12. Heartbreaks

Chapter 11

The very next day he came back to check on me, But since Rukia was in the room he behaved like any Captain visiting his injured comrade. He left quickly

All he did was greet me and ask how I was feeling.

I guess Rukia must have sensed something from the way we looked at each other, because the second he left she stared at me with a horror-struck face. "Did you see the way he was looking at you? That was horrifying!!" She nearly screamed "That guy has the face of a murderer; he scares me shit-less" She whispered, afraid he might hear her.

I laughed "Yeah, he's really scary" I couldn't let her know what was going on between me and him. It's not right for us to be dating. I remembered last night.

"Tsukiko-san" Rukia said "Are you still there; you seem to have zoomed out"  
"Yeah I am, I guess"  
"good, cause I'm not done yet" She smiled " Has Kenpachi ever suggested anything with you, he's been around you allot lately, I swear the big-guy likes you" And so Rukia started her endless Kenpachi-has-a-thing-for-you theory.

It was funny to hear, since it was true.

After Rukia had left, Kenpachi returned.

He seemed taller then usual tonight, not that he needed height.

If you paid attention to him, he has quite a handsome face, not to mention the body of a god.

"Good evening, Tsukiko" He greeted politely; gazing across the room, making sure no one was around.

"I'm alone, don't worry" I said  
"Good, I taught that girl would never leave"  
"Ha-ha, you should have heard what she was saying"  
"I hear everything"

"Where were you, where you spying on me?"

"No, just hanging around, keeping an eye on the place"  
"Sure, I believe you" I told him sarcastically, sticking out my tongue.

"Believe what ever you want" He replied, walking over to me and sting down on my bed.

He placed his rough hand on one side of my face, and pulled me in for a long and romantic kiss. I locked my arms on his neck, and pulled him closer, until we both fell backwards and he was on top of me. We laughed.

"Brings back memories?" I asked, planting a kiss on his lips.

"The best memories I have" he smirked. "I hate having to keep us a secret, being careful not to get caught, it fucking sucks" he breathed against my ear. "I love you Tsukiko, and you love me. You're the first woman to ever show any kind of affection towards me. I want to let everyone know that I've found someone." He sincerely smiled at me.

I kissed him again

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!" someone screamed from the door

I couldn't see who it was because Kenpachi's broad body blocked my view. But I recognized that voice.  
"Fuck, its Renji I whispered."

"Get your hands of her, immediately" he snarled

Kenpachi got of me.

"What the fuck do you think you doing" Renji hissed at Kenpachi, taking out his Zabimaru.

"RENJI, NOO!! " I screamed at him

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tsukiko? This creep" he pointed at Kenpachi "was trying to abuse of you and you want me to let him live?" Renji was outraged.

He swung his sword in at Kenpachi, but it did no damage on the man's granite-hard skin.

Kenpachi pointed his soul slayer in Renji's Direction.

Kenpachi would kill Renji.

I threw myself in between my best friend, and my lover

"Why are you defending him, Tsukiko?" Renji asked me.

"Because I… I love him…" I told him, with tears running down my face.

"FUCK IT!!" Renji screamed.

I did not notice that in his left hand he held roses.

"These are for you." He handed them to me, while picking something out of his pocket. A letter.

"This was also for you, not that it has much use now" He handed me the letter and walked out with his head facing the ground. He only did that when he cried..

I stared the read the letter.

Hi, Tsukiko

You're prolly wondering why I wrote you this letter, with me being right next to you. I guess something's are just hard to say face to face.

So here goes.

Ever since we where little kids, I've always looked up to you. You where always smiling, pretending you did not notice the things that happened around us.

I always admired the fact that you never cried. You always but up a brave smile and pretend everything's fine.

Until you left to shinigami-school. Leaving us behind. I held you tightly as you cried, because you where gonna miss us.

A couple of years later we reunited, and I saw you cry again, but this time you where happy.

I loved seeing you that way.

Ever since my feelings for you have started to change from a heart-filled friendship, to much more. I longed to be with you. To feel your lips against mine, to hold you.

So many times I have fantasized of us being together.

I never did anything about it. Until now.

What I'm trying to say is that.

I love you Tsukiko. I always have and I always will.

I'm hoping when you finish reading you will turn to me and kiss me, like I've always dreamt you would. You have no idea how nervous I am right now, watching you read this.

I'm probably shaking as we speak.

I really hope you feel the same way I do.

If you don't, it would suck really badly, but at least you know how I feel. And you will know that ill always be here for you. Whenever you do feel the same, if you ever do. I'll be here, waiting for you. Even if I may find other girls to fill the emptiness in between, I will always love you.

You're Monkey-Boy. Renji


End file.
